


100 Kinks - Fraxus - Sex Marathon

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 1 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FraxusKink: Sex marathon





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - Sex Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - Sex Marathon  
> Always open for ship/kink suggestions for this challenge! ;)

“Laxus, I’m still sensitive from just now...,” Freed panted lightly, his eyes closed as he laid there. There was no trace of actual complaint or disapproval in his voice but he couldn’t deny that slowly but steadily exhaustion was tugging at him and he needed a brief break from all this wonderful pleasure. He was satisfied and sensitive and…

…so was Laxus but the dragon slayer quite enjoyed teasing the rune mage right now, knowing that they weren’t completely done yet, and as long as Freed didn’t think of returning this tease then there was no reason for him to stop. “And?” 

The blond shot his boyfriend a toothy grin and Freed opened one eye briefly just to close it again right away, not capable of suppressing a low chuckle upon spotting the curve on Laxus’ lips. “I don’t know about yours but my body won’t play along just yet. Give us some moments and then we.. _hahh_ \- Laxus-!,” the greenet shuddered and blindly reached for something to hold onto when he felt his boyfriend’s blessed tongue swirl around the tip of his shrunk cock, the lingering sensitivity from his just experienced orgasm causing him to react like he did.

Casting up his greenish blue eyes he peered through stray strands of his emerald hair, targeting the dragon slayer with his gaze. This time it was the blond who couldn’t hold back a low chuckle and once he noticed the gaze resting on him he crawled back up to lean down and place a brief kiss on Freed’s lips with a growl sounding in the back of his throat.

The rune mage didn’t seem impressed but before Laxus got a chance to say anything he felt Freed’s lips on his own once more and now the contact lasted longer, erupting into a deep kiss that consisted of less heat but more tender intensity. It was slow and sweet and absolutely consuming and the moment the green-haired man slung his arms around his neck Laxus emitted a low groan and leant in further. 

That, however, appeared to be exactly what Freed had been aiming for and with this confirmation he broke the gesture though kept the contact of their lips, briefly lapping his tongue along his own, before he whispered. “Keep teasing me and I will pay you back.” 

Blinking in surprise the lightning mage gazed into eyes that had been filled with sheer lust moments ago and he could still see a flicker of it in them, especially whilst hearing this whisper that sounded more like a sweet promise to him. Thus he ended up smirking, teeth giving Freed’s lower lip a brief nip before he responded in a quiet growl. “What if I want that exactly?” 

“Then I will pay you back _even more_ for wanting me to pay you back,” the swordsman mumbled and led his hands down the other’s strong back, his rear… 

Laxus chuckled, feeling how the greenet’s lips curled into one as well. He was amazed every time just how natural it felt to be like this with Freed, how every moment with him made him feel like he could just be himself knowing that the rune mage wouldn’t judge him for whatever emotion he showed. They could both let themself fall around each other, complete each other, and with his chuckle growing he replied in a challenging and ever so slightly alluring tone. 

"Y'know, that doesn’t sound so bad...”


End file.
